


[M4F] To Take & To Possess

by lionessscripts



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasy AU, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessscripts/pseuds/lionessscripts
Summary: You’ve done it- the girl of your dreams, the crown princess is tied up in your bed. You’d do whatever it takes to show her that you had saved her from an unhappy marriage with a man who’d never be able to make her happy, that you did this for her own good and that she belongs to you.
Kudos: 25





	[M4F] To Take & To Possess

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER — This work was written for an adult audience. If you wish to perform this script, please visit r/gonewildaudio. Do not use this script for monetary purposes without asking me first.
> 
> Remember to include a small pause as needed during each line break! Feel free to alter whatever parts of my script to suit your style better and throw in improv as needed, (especially during the sexy times) have fun with recording it and be sure to tag me (u/lionessscripts) in a comment on your script fill n_n

Guidelines:

[Square brackets] are for sound effects  
(Round brackets) are for voice & tone guidelines  
*Asterisks* are for emphasis

* * *

Ah, you’re awake.

No no- don’t struggle, sweetheart. You’ll only end up hurting yourself.

Do you remember me?

I certainly remember you.

Well- that being said, forgetting about the crown princess would certainly be difficult.

In any case... This is certainly not the reunion I hoped for.

When they said they’d kidnap the royal princess, I thought they were out of their minds.

As it turns out... they had a *lot* more manpower and influence than I anticipated.

(hesitantly) I know our little fling was years ago, princess. But I truly care about you.

When I heard of your royal engagement, I knew you’d be unhappy with your match. 

(bitterly) As a result of my birth, we were not meant to be- in the eyes of your kingdom, only a man of royal blood would be allowed to take your hand in marriage.

(earnestly) But we swore an oath to each other, did we not? We promised to never let anything tear us apart, if we could help it.

And now that you’re with me again, I’ll *never* let anybody take you away from me.

...I can’t be your knight in shining armor, or your fairytale prince.

But I’ll do my best to take care of you, princess. I promise.

You trusted me once, didn’t you? You can still trust me now.

Oh, don’t worry about them. Just focus on me.

The rope isn’t too uncomfortable right? Not too tight? 

[kiss sfx] I wish I could feel your hands on me like I have my hands on you- but you’re just so adorable tied up like this.

Hmm... These clothes are in my way, princess. I’ll have to fix that. 

(soothing) Hey, hey- calm down dollface, I can’t promise to not hurt you if you keep squirming around like that. 

This knife is pretty sharp after all, I’d hate to ruin your perfect skin.

[fabric cutting/ripping sfx] There’s a few layers to work through- this is just like opening up a present.

Sorry to ruin your outfit, princess- I think you look much prettier without it.

Here we are, now that you’re bared open for me...

How about I run this blade along your skin... like this.

(whispering slowly) Don’t move, princess.

It’s raising lovely gooseflesh all along your skin.

And if I used my mouth to suck on these sensitive nipples...

[kissing & sucking sfx]

Mmh, I just want to bury my face in these gorgeous tits of yours.

I think I’ll just hike your dress up, push your panties to the side and slide the hilt of my blade inside...

Oh my- was that a moan, love?

Just look at how wet you’ve gotten for me, princess.

Let me have a taste... 

Mmh. So sweet~

(leaning in) Guess I was right about you being turned on by this.

(chuckling) Goodness, you’ve definitely changed.

(teasing) What happened to that innocent girl I knew?

Or maybe, she never existed in the first place.

You can just forget all about your fiance, doll... 

That weakling prince would never be able to satisfy you like I can.

[kissing] I've got you now, princess. You’re safe with me.

Keep those pretty eyes open for me, love. I want you to look at me as I fuck you with this knife.

Ooh, that was a nice sound~ That’s a good spot, isn’t it? Ill just keep hitting it then- 

Seeing your fear give way to desire is just so irresistible.

(leaning in) Your body is just *begging* to be taken advantage of, sweetheart. It was about time you got broken in and defiled.

Let me get you nice and ready for my cock now~ Are you ready for my fingers, doll?

(chuckling) Oh my, they slipped right in- you just keep getting wetter and wetter.

(teasing) You’re loving my fingers inside you, hmm? Those cute little whimpers are giving you away, princess.

What if I suck on your clit while I toy with you, hmm?

[licking/sucking sfx]

Mmh, you love that~

(condescending) Oh baby, you’re making such a mess on the sheets- you’re even dripping down your thighs for me.

You’re clenching around my fingers, doll- are you about to cum from being fingerfucked? 

Cum for me then, sweetheart~ Cum all over my hand and my mouth.

Oh, such a good girl.

(turned on) Fuck, I need to be inside you. 

Are you ready for me to fill you up, baby? 

(chuckling) Ready or not, here I come~

(reassuring but really just creepy) It’ll hurt a little bit, you being so tight and all.. but trust me, alright? It’ll feel real good very soon. 

I’ll put it inside real slow, sweetheart. Teasing right at your entrance.

Mmh, feel the tip of my cock pressing at your pussy and pushing just the tip inside-

(groaning) Fuck, princess- you feel so good. It’s taking everything in me to not just push all the way inside. 

Take my cock inch by inch, doll. All the way ‘til I’m balls deep inside your aching cunt. 

Good girl~

Mmh- fuck, I’m gonna start moving inside you now, princess. 

Keep these legs nice and open for me.

God- you’re wrapped so tight around my cock. [kissing sfx]

I know you better than he *ever* will- how you secretly love being fucked like a common whore.

(a little mockingly) Aw, does it hurt baby? Does it hurt too much if I fuck you nice and deep into the mattress? Just take it, princess.

(condescending) I bet you've fantasized about being taken against your will like this, hmm? How depraved, sweetheart... 

I can tell by the way you’re looking up at me, eyes so gorgeous and glassy as you’re pounded hard.

Tied up and exploited while you're left defenseless, being watched by an audience of men jerking off to the sight of you being used.

In the end, the crown princess is nothing more than a submissive slut.

Take away your name, your title, and you’re nothing but a greedy whore, loving the feeling of being stretched out on my cock.

Aren’t you secretly glad you were kidnapped by us?

(teasing) All of your deepest, dirtiest fantasies must be getting fulfilled right now. 

(gloating) I bet he could never fuck you like I can.

(growling, turned on) Judging by the way you’re moaning and squeezing that royal pussy around me, I think you know I’m right.

[kissing sfx] You’re putting on such a nice show baby. 

Just look at you now, sweetheart... your clothes in tatters and just losing your mind on my cock- unrecognisable as a princess.

Here, let me take this gag off of you, love. I want to hear all of those *desperate* moans as I breed you full.

(moaning) Mmh, that’s it- scream for me. 

Be as loud as you fucking want~ It’s not like anybody will come and rescue a whore like you.

I’ll just grope your tits as I use you, baby.

Squeezing them and pinching your nipples between my fingers.

Look how pathetic you’ve become, princess. Moaning on your kidnapper’s cock like a good little whore with no self respect...

Once you’re full of my cum, I’ll leave you tied up like this and all these men can have their way with you too.

By the end of the night, we wouldn’t even be able to tell whose seed has taken inside your slutty cumdump.

(leaning in) But just between you and me, love? I’m hoping it’ll be mine.

That’s it, just keep moaning fuckdoll- lose yourself in the pleasure.

(condescending) Oh, baby... you’re absolutely insatiable. Your dripping cunt is just milking my cock~ 

Are you gonna cum again for all of us? Mmh, such an obedient cumslut~

You’ve already cum once and you’re still so needy for my cock.

Don’t worry princess- I won’t stop fucking you until I pump every drop of my cum inside your womb.

Here, I’ll rub your clit baby- I want you to cum again for me while I breed you.

You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Being claimed as mine by my seed filling that tight pussy- fuck you’re such a slut.

I’m getting close princess, are you ready to cum again?

Mmh, wanna feel you clenching around me as I cum~

[improv to orgasm]

You’re mine, princess. From now ‘till forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://www.reddit.com/user/lionessscripts) on Reddit as well as on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lionessscripts).


End file.
